This invention relates to spa nozzles having dual operating modes, and, more particularly, this invention is directed to fluidic nozzles capable of submerged operation and of providing straight, concentrated, non-oscillating jets with air entrainment or an oscillating jet or slugs of water in water to provide a massaging effect.
It is common practice in spa nozzles to provide an air line to a water supply nozzle for aeration of exhausting water. Air is typically drawn by the water through the venturi effect of the flowing water. Sometimes air is supplied under pressure from an air pump. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,495,627, 5,457,825, 5,444,879 and 5,238,585.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved spa nozzle, and, more particularly, a spa nozzle having multiple operating modes, and still more particularly spa nozzles with fluidic oscillators which in one mode can oscillate or sweep the water jet back and forth in a massage action and in a second mode an air entrainment mode which provides a forceful flow of air/water mixture to provide a soothing feeling to the user.
Specifically, one embodiment, when the mode selector valve is set on xe2x80x9cairxe2x80x9d, provides a submerged, high-velocity jet of water with air entrainment which produces a forceful flow of air and water mixture to provide a soothing feeling to the user. The flow rate of water and the quantity of air entrainment can be adjusted to suit the user""s preferences. And in still another mode of operation, the mode selector valve is set on xe2x80x9cwater massagexe2x80x9d which issues an oscillating jet of water to provide a massaging effect to the user. The intensity of the massaging effect can be adjusted by the user by controlling the water flow rate. The oscillating frequency varies directly with the flow rate through the device. Independent control can be provided in the water mode for water to be entrained in or added to an inertance tube or loop. This will allow the user to change the frequency of oscillation or sweep rate at a given flow setting. Yet another means of frequency adjustment can be provided by changing the length or inertance of the inertance loop.
In another embodiment, a splitter provides alternating pulses or slugs of water submerged under the water level in the spa tub. This embodiment has all adjustment features and capabilities described earlier.
One method to decouple the operation of the device from air ingestion into a control port is to entrain the air downstream of the control port as disclosed in Thurber et al application Ser. No. 09/899,547, filed Jul. 6, 2001 and entitled SPA NOZZLES WITH AIR ENTRAINMENT. This method allows the oscillation to occur with and without air. This method could be combined with the control port entrainment method to increase the total air ingestion and entrainment.
Two forms of fluidic oscillators are disclosed, one having a crossover-type interaction region and the other having a non-crossover-type interaction region. The non-crossover-type version offers space saving where needed. Both embodiments can have dwell at the ends of their sweep and thus are xe2x80x9cheavy endedxe2x80x9d. All the embodiments described herein allow the frequency and consequently the wavelength to be optimized for the spa jet massaging function. It is important for the submerged water jet to have adequate momentum to cause good massaging sensation. For some purposes, it is also necessary for the slugs of water to be appropriately separated in time so that the tissues in the impact area of the human body can restore to the natural position before the arrival of the next pulse or slug of water. A frequency range of about 12 Hz to 1 Hz has been found to be useful and a preferred range of about 10 Hz to about 2 Hz.
The fluidic devices described herein, as well as other types, allow for the design of the proper frequency wavelength characteristic to provide optimum massage effects.
Thus, the invention provides: a spa nozzle for maximizing the momentum delivered by water in underwater spa massaging applications comprising:
a no-moving-parts fluidic oscillator having an oscillation range of operation for oscillating a jet of water from about 12 Hz to about 1 Hz at full-flow settings,
said fluidic oscillator projecting an alternating pair of slugs of water into said spa to impinge on a human body immersed in said spa at a rate from about 12 Hz to about 1 Hz determined by the rate of flow of fluid through said fluidic oscillator.
Further, the invention provides: a spa nozzle for maximizing the momentum delivered by water in underwater spa massaging applications comprising:
a no-moving-parts fluidic oscillator having an oscillation range of operation for oscillating a jet of water from about 12 Hz to about 1 Hz at full-flow settings,
said fluidic oscillator being heavy-ended and projecting an alternating jet of water into said spa to impinge on a human body immersed in said spa at a rate from about 12 Hz to about 1 Hz determined by the rate of flow of fluid through said fluidic oscillator.
The invention also provides: a method for maximizing the momentum delivered by water jets for underwater spa massaging applications with no moving parts comprising:
providing a fluidic oscillator having an oscillation range of operation from about 12 Hz to about 1 Hz at full-flow settings,
feeding only water to said fluidic oscillator to cause said fluidic oscillator to initiate oscillation and project a sweeping jet of water into said spa at sweep rate from about 12 Hz to about 1 Hz determined by the rate of flow of fluid through said fluidic oscillator.
The invention also provides: a method for maximizing the momentum delivered by water jets for spa underwater massaging applications with no moving parts comprising:
providing a fluidic oscillator having an oscillation range of operation from about 12 Hz to about 1 Hz at full-flow settings,
feeding only water to said fluidic oscillator to cause said fluidic oscillator to initiate oscillation and project an alternating pair of slugs of water into said spa to impinge on a human body immersed in said spa at a rate from about 12 Hz to about 1 Hz determined by the rate of flow of fluid through said fluidic oscillator.